1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an ultrasound imaging apparatus for displaying a screen including an ultrasound image and a method of processing an ultrasound image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, an ultrasound system has become widely used in many medical fields that require information about the inside of an object. The ultrasound system also plays a critical role in medical diagnosis since it can provide high-resolution images of internal tissues of an object to a medical practitioner without the need for performing a surgical procedure to directly incise the object for observation.
A user may view a moving image consisting of a plurality of ultrasound images. Furthermore, the user may change a display of at least one of the plurality of ultrasound images, e.g., by enlarging or reducing a specific region in the at least one ultrasound image.